utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Pinku
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: もも (Momo; ''Peach'') ぴんく'' ''(Pinku; ''The color pink.) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''Sarylyadroid/S-R-ONE' MODEL: Peach 01 -located on her right arm |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'276.8 Hz (C#4)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Mato-Love Interest Kim Shou-childhood friend/Like him. Isaki Hanamori - Best friend Reicheru Hoshikone'' - '''Friend Waiko - Best friend ' 'San Hara'-Partner and Yuri couple' |- | align="center"|AGE | 16 | align="center"|GENRE | All | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Unknown' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 99 lbs. (45 kg) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align: left;"|'Strawberry Fanta, Uryu and Needle' . | align="center"|CREATOR |'sarylya ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT | 5'0" (160 cm) | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'sarylya' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART ' Yukio tumblr |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'January 12th | align="center"|LIKES | Strawberry Fanta, pink, spicy things,Shou ,San hara,Mato. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Soundcloud |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align: left; "|'February 6, 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES | Being bored, boring things, bitter food, being ignored,When mato ignoring her. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | N/A |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Momo is cheerful, easy to get along with, and sometimes a little selfish. Most of the time she'd rather play than sing. Momo is recognized as a tsundere, and rarely looked at as a yandere as well. She mostly found with mato, pinku always following mato . |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Peach Pink Headgear: Pink and yellow flower ribbons Eye color: Yellow Earphones: White headsets with pink polka-dot decoration Dress: White and pink-striped puffy-sleeved blouse with popped collar, flushed peach pink skirt with white trim, pink and white-striped belt with uryu, peach pink shoes with ankle straps and yellow bows, darker pink gloves that reach the elbow Nationality/Race: Indonesian-Korean Voice Configuration Momo's voicebank supports both Hirigana and Romaji. Momo's voicebank can be downloaded here . Momo's VB ACT.2. can be downloaded here Momo VB ACT 2.5 can be downloaded here for her Act 2.5 used Tn_Fnds resampler but you need to check her oto.ni if she can't sound good. -she good to sing cheerfully theme and don't took her in note c4 she will sound weird. FACT *She love to playing with anyone. *Playing is better than sing. -her motto. *Her favorite food is spicy food. *get bored when see mato read a thick book. *love Mato ,easly to get jealous if Mato going to close with waiko. *Pinku love doing a sport *she like to use needle when in yandere side. 'Usage Clause' *'Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator.' *'Commercial usage is permitted as long as Momo Pinku is clearly labeled and one has permission from Sarylya/madoka miyaji.' *'Do not violate any rights or copyright policies using this character.' *'Common UTAU ettiquete must be applied to Momo as well. Do not alter her samples in any way to create a new UTAU, do not claim her voicebank as your's, do not steal her design, roleplay without permission, etc.' *'This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.' *'Do not claim ownership of this character and her voicebank.'